


Milk and Honey

by SweetMocha



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Morning Kisses, Self-Indulgent, Short & Sweet, sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 01:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17437736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetMocha/pseuds/SweetMocha
Summary: A peaceful, alarm free morning. And an interrupting Lavi.





	Milk and Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Something nice and light to hopefully ease myself back into the swing of things. Probably a little jumpy because I've been on and off with it for a while, sorry if it is.

*

Waking without the blare of an alarm ringing in his head was a hazy bliss.

Allen woke slowly, too comfortable to bother opening his eyes as he slowly became aware of his limbs. He yawned wide. Arms and legs trembling, Allen stretched and shook himself out. An exhausted, deep sleep granted to him by a long and tiresome mission proved tough to drag himself out of.

He propped himself up on his elbow and squinted against the light streaming in through the window, fuzzily wondering who’d forgotten to shut the curtains. Lazily, he blinked his vision clear. Still slow to wakefulness Allen gazed out the window, letting his senses come at their own pace. The soft blue beyond the glass swallowed him, half asleep thoughts whisked away with the clouds outside.

_Tick tock, tick tock_ …

The commonplace drone of the clock brought Allen back. He shook his head and turned to the alarm clock on the end table. Since he was already up...Allen reached to shut the alarm off, definitely not missing its shrill shriek.

He settled back comfortably in bed, awake enough to really be aware of the warm body next to him. Allen smiled at Link’s sleeping face with hooded eyes, taking a moment to savor the rare occasion of waking before him. His sleeping expression was peaceful, if comically stern. Eyebrows tugged downward, mouth slightly open...Allen’s grin wobbled, stifling a laugh. He poked gently at the cheek facing him, drawing tiny circles against the skin.

Link stirred under his touch, eased into consciousness. He blinked himself awake slowly. Once, twice, before his sleepy gaze landed on Allen.

“Good morning.” Allen’s voice was gruff still, a sultry morning tune.

Bleary and unfocused, Link’s face scrunched up, eyebrows knitting together. Allen was patient. “Good morning.” Link finally returned his greeting, words thick and heavy. Allen leaned in and smiled against the befuddled frown on Link’s lips before kissing it away.

He pushed himself up again, marveling at Link’s bemused, sleep soft expression.

Link cleared his throat. “You’re up early.”

Allen hummed and flopped his head back onto his pillow. “Yep. The alarm’s off so we don’t have to hear it today.”

Link covered a yawn. Allen swept away stray hairs threatening to stick in his mouth. Always.

Drowsy silence enveloped them in a comfortable embrace, a quiet bubble where only the two of them existed. No need to hide.

Link sat up. Allen played with the ends of Link’s hair as he woke himself up. He was only a little surprised when Link laid back down.

A fuzzy Link grabbed his hand and Allen squeezed back, his own fingers only slightly more sure in their hold. Clumsily, still waking up, Link brought his hand to his lips. Link kissed the back of his hand, his knuckles, his palm, his wrist…Allen’s blood sang as it warmed his cheeks, finally on the move. Stomach squirming in giddy glee he pressed their foreheads together, enjoying the small pleasure of simply being so close.

They were careful outside their room. Kept their distance, limited touch. For fear of punishment, stricter lockdown.

Separation.

Kisses were broken by quiet grunts of pain and soft laughter, snagged hair and hushed apologies. The sun watched idly as they lounged. His hand settled itself where hip met thigh, his other held loose in Link’s grasp. Teasing touches and featherlight fingers skated over skin, exploring already well-mapped territory. They melded together, barely a breath between them, noses touching and hands clasped. Bathed in the early morning sun, warm milk and golden honey glowed in the kind light. Allen nosed Link’s cheek and planted tiny pecks against his neck, purring under an avalanche of kisses and fingers pulling through his hair. A shiver raced up his spine at Link’s hot breath in his ear. He nipped at Link’s collar bone, baring his teeth against skin.

Frantic raps on the door startled them away from each other.

“Allen! We’ve got a mission! Rise and shine!”

Disappointment colored their shared gaze.

Franting drumming on wood grew louder.

“I don’t need an escort, Lavi!” The bite in Allen’s voice wasn’t stifled. “We’ll be there in a minute.”

“Right, you’ve already got one.” Lavi laughed beyond the door. “Just making sure! Don’t keep us waiting _too_ long.”

Footsteps and cheery whistling faded as Lavi walked away.

A sigh tumbled out of Allen. The tone in Lavi’s voice, that teasing...He had to wonder if it was even worth trying to hide anything. Though...if he were being teased they weren’t doing a very good job of hiding.

Link was the first to move. His touch lingered longer than he probably intended and he was slow to stand.

The sun seemed just a little dimmer, the light less kind as Allen pulled his uniform over his head and stepped into his boots. Link drew the curtains closed on their peaceful morning.

Timcanpy fluttered up from where he’d been enjoying Allen’s bed and perched on his shoulder. His cool nuzzle cheered Allen a bit.

"Barely even a night, huh…” Allen lamented.

“We shouldn’t be late.” Link smoothed nonexistent creases in his pants. Already all business.

Allen flashed a tired grin. “I know.”

He made for the door, briefly sliding into Link’s. Hesitant fingers sad to let go.

“Here we go, I guess.”

Link nodded, following dutifully behind as Allen opened the door.

“Maybe we’ll get lucky and this’ll be a short one.” Short and easy missions were few and very, _very_ far between.

There was a beat of silence before Link said, “That would be nice.”

It seemed they were both in the mood to keep dreaming.

Allen slowed his pace to walk in step with Link. A quick glance over his shoulder revealed an empty corridor stretching out behind them. And in front of them.

He intertwined their hands, holding firm when Link tried to snatch his away.

“There’s no one here.”

Darting eyes finally locked with his. Allen smiled.

“We’ve still got a little bit of time for ourselves.”

Sunbeams spilled in through tall windows, illuminating the hallway before them. Dust motes danced in the spotlight.

Link squeezed his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> happy new year ! sooo what's up ? i uh .... HM ... starting off slow and familiar. fluffy ya know. i always forget this isn't connected to my main e-mail so in turn i kinda .... forget about it in general. whoopsie ... and my writing n reading bug got ... exterminated. i THINK it might be back though. audible but for fic would be incredible
> 
> anyways, hope ya liked ! thanks for making it all the way through !


End file.
